


A Very Wild Hogwarts Party

by lynnkath08



Series: Slythendor Love [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dance Off, Dancing, Disney Songs, Embarrassment, F/M, Grinding, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Karaoke, M/M, Party, Party Games, Secrets, Sex Talk, Truth Serum, cha-cha slide, macarena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: The title says it all!
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Original Female Character(s), Alicia Spinnet/George Weasley, Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Terence Higgs/Percy Weasley
Series: Slythendor Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607029
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Suppose To Be Truth Or Dare, Turned Into Revealing Darkest Secrets With A Bit Of TMI

"Party time!" the Weasley twins said.

"What should we do?" Angelina asked.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Alicia suggested.

"Everyone, gather around in a circle!" Fred called out.

"And let's all take a Truth Serum," George said, handing out little bottles to the entire room.

"Might as well rename the game 'Interrogation or Humiliation,'" Astrid said.

"Alright, we made it," Marcus suddenly said, entering the Great Hall with Adrian, Terence, and the other Slytherins following behind.

"Hi, Adri!" Astrid said, jumping into Adrian's arms.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Adrian said in return, kissing Astrid softly.

"I have a feeling that those two are going to shag tonight," Lucian Bole whispered to Peregrine Derrick, who laughed in response.

"I can hear you guys! That better not happen, or else I will hex his jewels!" Oliver threatened.

"Come on, babe! We've already known that they've been having sex after that Sex-Ed class. Besides, don't you want nieces and nephews someday?" Marcus teased, squeezing Oliver's shoulders. They watched as Adrian placed Astrid down gently, and Astrid playfully slapped Adrian's ass, with Adrian returning the favor. Oliver wanted to murder them, especially Adrian.

"Let's start with the games already!" Lee Jordan said. Everyone then took their drop of Truth Serum.

"I like being fucked in the ass!" Marcus confessed.

"In the Quidditch Pitch, I'm Captain Wood. In bed, call me Daddy," Oliver said.

"Ok, Daddy," Marcus said with a wink.

"Ooh, hot damn!" Lee said.

"Wait! I thought Marcus would be the one to be called Daddy," Miles Bletchley said.

"Nope. In bed, he's my bitch!" Oliver said.

"Instead of Truth or Dare, it might as well be 'reveal your darkest secrets,' since that's what we all seem to be doing," Angelina said.

"I love getting spanked by Terence Higgs!" Percy confessed.

The Weasley twins gasped. "Didn't think you'd get with a Slytherin!" they said, shocked.

"What? He's hot," Percy said, shrugging. He then turned to face Terence and kissed him softly.

"And I love to eat Percy's ass," Terence said with a smirk.

Fred and George shrieked.

"Higgs, I thought you were one of the most innocent Slytherins," Marcus said.

"Am I?" Terence asked, laying his head on Percy's lap.

"And I thought Adrian was one of the most innocent Slytherins as well," Katie said.

"Adrian Pucey? Innocent? Pfft, he's far from innocent! Now, your fellow lion friend Astrid on the other hand, I thought _she_ was innocent too! But when they got together, all innocence literally flew out the window like _whoosh_!" Bletchley said.

"You should've seen them during that Sex-Ed class the other day. It's like they were literally glued together the entire time. Couldn't stop snogging, couldn't keep their hands to themselves," Derrick laughed.

"Snape and McGonagall were so irritated, it was hilarious! They tried to split the two lovebirds apart at least twice, but failed!" Cassius Warrington laughed as well.

"Speaking of," Fred said, with George pointing to Astrid and Adrian snogging in the corner.

"Oi! Pucey! Get off my sister!" Oliver said.

"Technically, _she's_ on _him_ ," Graham Montague said.

"Shut up, Monta-Hoe!" Oliver snapped.

"Looks like someone's 'manstruating,'" Astrid joked. Half of the room laughed.

"Listen, Ollie. Just because you're on your man-period doesn't mean you can snap at people," Fred joked along.

"Yeah, I mean, we already deal with Percy on his man-period, we really don't need another one," George said.

"Hey!" Percy said.

"He just needs to get laid by his one and only," Marcus said, winking at Oliver. "See? I told you, you couldn't not have sex. Now you're cranky because you're sex deprived, and it's only been 2 days since we last had sex," he added.

"Shut up," Oliver mumbled.

"Oh, come on! At least let me suck you off!" Marcus pleaded.

Oliver sighed and stood up. He walked out of the Great Hall with Marcus following behind.

"Anyways, back to revealing your darkest secrets," Lee said.

"Ok, so the first time Astrid and I had sex was last week, and we were at my dorm. Bletchley, Montague, and Warrington were in the room too, but the curtains on all of our beds were shut so they didn't see anything," Adrian confessed.

"Wait, how did Astrid sneak into the Slytherin Common Room?" Alicia wondered.

"I have my ways. Well, Adrian helped to sneak me in," Astrid said, leaning her head on Adrian's shoulder, with him kissing her head softly.

"Wait, what?!" Bletchley freaked out.

"So you're saying, we were in the room when you two were having sex?" Montague wondered.

"How come we didn't hear anything? What time was it?" Warrington asked.

"Like, 11 PM. We used the silencing charm," Astrid said.

"11? I was already asleep by then," Warrington said.

"I wasn't! I was wide awake, reading a book! Thank Salazar that all of the curtains were shut! I can't believe you two! Just imagine being in the same room with two people having sex! Yeah, we joke about sex a lot, but actually being in the same room with people having sex, especially if one of them is your roommate, it's a totally different story! I know the curtains were shut and silencing charm was used, but still!" Bletchley screeched. He then got up and sat in a corner, hugging his knees, rocking back and forth, while sucking his thumb.

"11. 11 PM. I think I was having a wank, but I can't remember," Montague mumbled.

"Babe, I think we broke Bletchley," Astrid said.

"I think so too. Sorry, Miles!" Adrian said. Bletchley just whimpered in response.

"It's ok, Bletchley. It's ok," Bole said, going towards his friend to comfort him.

"So dramatic," Adrian chuckled.

"Try being in the same room with people having sex. See how that'll make you feel!" Bletchley said, and Bole wrapped an arm around him, patting his head.

"Funny because the other day, during the Sex-Ed class, we were discretely doing something," Astrid confessed.

"And if I remember, Bletchley. You said you didn't care, and to 'live our lives,'" Adrian said.

"So you did, didn't you!?" Warrington asked.

"Yep, we did," Adrian and Astrid both confessed.

"Oh my god!" everyone, with the exception of Katie, groaned.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"Don't worry about it," Angelina said.

"I remember walking in on my parents having sex when I was 5. I started crying," Derrick said.

"Oh yeah. That's the worst. I was 4," Montague said.

"Would any of you consider a three-way?" Lee asked.

"Hell no! Astrid's mine, and mine only!" Adrian said.

"Same! Adrian's mine! I refuse to share!" Astrid said.

"Never! Percy's my precious!" Terence said.

"Whoever had the first thought of having a three-way needs to have their brain checked because obviously something is wrong with them," Percy cringed.

"Three-ways are disgusting," Katie agreed.

"So are orgies," Alicia said.

"I sort of thought Johnson, Spinnet, and the twins would have a four-way," Warrington confessed.

"Ew!" Angelina, Alicia, and the twins cringed.

"But do you girls ever accidentally kiss the wrong twin?" Warrington asked.

"No, we can tell who's who," Angelina said.

"So you wouldn't accidentally have sex with the wrong twin?" Warrington asked again.

"Nope," Alicia said.

"How did this conversation end up about sex and orgies?" Terence asked.

"It happens," Derrick answered.

"We're back!" Marcus and Oliver said, entering the Great Hall.

"Took you long enough," Bletchley said. He was feeling better again.

"Yep, had a good lay, and now I'm satisfied," Oliver said, smiling.

"See? I told you it would help," Marcus said, poking Oliver's cheeks.

"Drink these," Lee said, handing the two guys Truth Serum, and they both drank.

"It was my turn to fuck him in the ass and he loved it!" Marcus said.

"It was the second time you fuck me in the ass, remember? The first time was a few days ago when I dropped the soap," Oliver said.

"Oh yeah!" Marcus beamed.

"Wanna get out of here?" Adrian whispered to Astrid, pinching her butt.

"Sure," Astrid whispered back. She turned to face the group. "Guys, I just remembered McGonagall needed to talk to me about something. I'll be back," she told them.

"Ok, see you later," Lee said as Astrid walked out.

"I think I left my Transfiguration book in Snape's class," Adrian said, following after.

"They better not be doing what I think they might be doing!" Oliver groaned.

"So much for releasing your tension," Marcus sighed.


	2. Dance Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *I know some of the songs didn't exist in Harry Potter's time, but let's just pretend they did.*

"Pucey and little Wood are back!" Bole said, watching the couple entering the Great Hall.

"Let's dance!" Marcus suggested.

"Astrid, what did you guys do?" Oliver asked.

"None of your business," Astrid responded.

"Everybody dance now!" Bole sang, while doing the robot dance.

"Let's turn on some music. I want to do the Macarena," Bletchley said.

"We should have a dance off. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor doing the Macarena," Marcus suggested.

"Yeah, we should add some funky moves to it," Derrick said.

"Alright, Slytherins! Let's do this!" Marcus said, and Slytherin got in formation.

"At least we have the girls from the Dance Team here with us, so it would be beneficial," Warrington said.

Lee turned the music on, which started playing the Macarena, and the Slytherin House started dancing, with only half of them adding some flair. Oliver was staring at Marcus's ass. 

"Adrian! You're not doing any funky moves!" Marcus said, headbanging while doing the basic Macarena moves.

"I don't even know how to dance!" Adrian responded. "And who the fuck does headbanging while doing the Macarena?!" he added.

"It's called adding your own style," Terence said. He was twerking while doing the basic moves.

"Be careful not to hurt your back, Terence," Adrian said.

Derrick tried to do a somersault, but ended up bumping into Bletchley.

"Bloody hell, mate!" Bletchley said.

"Sorry, mate!" Derrick said in return, then he stood up and continued dancing. The song eventually ended.

"Thank you, thank you," Marcus said, doing a little bow. "I know half of us were lame," he added.

"Fuck off," Montague said.

"Our turn, guys!" the Weasley twins said. The Gryffindor House stood up.

"Good thing we have our girls from the Dance Team to help us," Lee said.

"Come on, Gryffindor! Let's do this!" Oliver said as Gryffindor got in formation.

"Let's see if you can beat us," Marcus said.

The Macarena started playing again, and Gryffindor started dancing. To say that they were better would be an understatement. They definitely added some flair. Clapping their hands to the intro, hips rocking, butts shaking, even shimmying!

"Seriously! Why didn't we think of shimmying?!" Derrick wondered.

Marcus's jaw dropped. He was upset that his team had been out-danced. Although, he still got a good view of Oliver's butt.

"Let's do the Cha-Cha Slide! But this time, no dance off. I just want to have fun," Bletchley said.

"Fine. No competition," Marcus said.

The entire room went crazy during the Cha-Cha Slide. During the 'How low can you go' part, everyone was grinding with someone. Fred with Angelina, George with Alicia, Terence with Percy, Adrian with Astrid, Marcus with Oliver, Katie with two of the girls from the Gryffindor Dance Team, Lee with one of them, and Bole, Bletchley, Warrington, Derrick, and Montague formed a grinding train with the Slytherin Dance Team as well as the rest of the girls from Gryffindor's.

"Yeah! We got both Dance Teams with us! Shake those hips like you shake those pom-poms!" Warrington said, running his hands on one of the Gryffindor girl's hips.

They all continued with the rest of the dance until the song ended. Several songs played, from slow love songs to upbeat and lively songs.

"We should do karaoke next," Alicia suggested.


	3. Karaoke Time!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Again, I know some of the songs didn't exist in Harry Potter's time, but let's just pretend they did.*

"It's karaoke time!" the Weasley twins shouted as they pushed a karaoke machine into the Great Hall.

"Can we do Disney themed?" Bole asked.

"Hell yeah! Let's do Disney songs!" Warrington said. Everyone else agreed.

"Alright! Disney it is!" Lee cheered.

"We'll go first!" Marcus said, holding Oliver's hand. They both took microphones and picked "I'll Make A Man Out Of You" from Mulan. Marcus was so into the song that he pointed to half of his Quidditch Team while he sang.

Next, it was Fred, George, and Lee's turn, and they chose "Hakuna Matata" from Lion King. Fred was Pumba, George was Timon, and Lee was Simba. The three of them did silly dances, causing everybody to laugh.

After them was Adrian and Astrid, and they picked "I See The Light" from Tangled. The entire room went, "Aww!" at them when they shared a tender kiss once the song was over. Even Oliver thought it was cute.

It was Bletchley and Bole's turn, and they sang "Love Is An Open Door" from Frozen. Bletchley sang Hans' part, while Bole sang Anna's. Both guys purposely sang off-key, making everyone laugh.

Next, it was Katie's turn, and she picked "Under The Sea" from The Little Mermaid. She did a little bit of tap dancing while she sang, impressing everyone.

After her was Angelina and Alicia, and they sang "Space Between" from Descendants 2. Angelina was Mal, and Alicia was Evie. Everyone was impressed with the two girls, and half of the room cried.

Once the students who cried recovered, the microphones were passed down to Terence and Percy, and they picked "A Whole New World" from Aladdin, with Terence as Aladdin, and Percy as Jasmine. The twins were surprised that Percy can sing, since he tends to be a bit quiet.

It was Derrick's turn, and he picked "Colors Of The Wind" from Pocahontas. He had an amazing voice. When he sang the lyrics 'blue corn moon,' instead of 'moon' he sang 'chips.' So basically he sang _'Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn_ chips _,'_ which made everyone laugh.

Once he was done, he handed the mic to Montague, who chose "You've Got A Friend In Me" from Toy Story. The entire room couldn't help but sing along as well, since they were all huge fans of Toy Story.

Finally, it was Warrington's turn. And what did he sing? "Let It Go" from Frozen. He was screaming into the mic and purposely singing off-key, and the whole room thought his performance was the funniest one.

"Alright, everyone! It's time to go to your common rooms," McGonagall said, suddenly entering the Great Hall.

All the students then got up and left the Great Hall, wishing a goodnight to one another.

McGonagall just stood there. "Well, if it makes Gryffindors and Slytherins get along with one another and bond more, then I guess these parties should happen more often," she said. "But then again, Mr. Pucey and Miss Wood, I believe, are the peacemakers of both Houses, I will give _them_ credit," she added, smiling to herself.


End file.
